I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a gas magazine and, more specifically, to a gas magazine of a toy gun that applies high pressure CO2 or other gas as power source, the high pressure gas enters regulation chamber after the regulation valve, with the regulation chamber portioning into two or more storage spaces in series and interlinking with small holes, the high pressure gas is buffered by these small holes to have the gas pressure into next chamber be lower, more stable to assure the shooting power is within safety range.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that the structure of the gas bottle magazines of toy guns, as shown in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5, mainly consist of a bullet chamber a, a gas bottle container b, a regulation valve c, a regulation chamber d and a control valve e in a magazine shell; a high pressure gas bottle f filled with high pressure gas (CO2 or other gas) is installed inside the gas bottle container b connecting to the regulation valve c, gas inside the gas bottle f flows into the regulation chamber d; until the pressure of the second side of the regulation valve c is larger than the first side, the regulation valve closes; when users press the trigger and shoot, the control valve e releases gas immediately, pushes the bullet out and finishes the shooting.
Based on the known structure described above, at the moment when the regulation valve c opens and lets the high pressure gas of the gas bottle f flow into the regulation chamber d and before the regulation valve c closes, the gas bottle f interlinks to regulation chamber d, the high pressure gas inside the gas bottle flows rapidly into the regulation chamber d, since the gas flow is too fast, when the pressure reaches the preset value, the mechanical operation of the shutoff switch c1 of the regulation valve c delays a little bit, the more precision of the mechanical structure, the longer the delay, the delay time might be only in hundredth or tenth of second, such delay to gas flow with fast speed might generate extra gas inside the regulation chamber e, this might further cause damage to the composed parts, or shooting strength unstable situation or extra antipersonnel force; if above condition happens, especially in fast continuous shooting, the control valve e might open, release gas and shoot before the regulation valve c complete closes, the released gas pressure offers by the high pressure gas bottle f, the released gas pressure equals to the pressure of the gas bottle f, such might cause accident antipersonnel force and damage to composed parts.